goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Favourite songs (nick edition)
Sophie’s outfit: from kablam gets results and her hair is snow White instead of black Lydia deetz’s Outfit: purple gloves, halter neck black short dress, acherontia white belt and blue heel boots hairstyle: straight hot pink hair with a fascinatior Transcript Sophie: Hello all you guys and girls out there, ah ah ah. Welcome to the nickelodeon chart count down. Today we are going to hear all the non nickelodeon's favourite songs but first on stage is young Gumby who has chosen this number as his favourite song because he likes to move and dance with his pals pokey, prickle and goo. So, at number four in the Tweenies chart with 'Morning', it's Gumby. (Gumby’s pals start playing their instruments and Gumby starts singing) Gumby: The Sun is tickling my eyes Like a welcoming surprise Let's get up, let's not get lazy Sit up, get up, upsy-daisy! Henry and June: Come on children, let's get up It is time for washing up: Don't forget your teeth to brush Even when you're in a rush Wash your face and comb your hair Now let's pick out what to wear Gumby: To the kitchen, breakfast time Here is your cup, here is mine Milk and juice and oats and toast This is what we love the most Now we don't want to be late It's already half past eight Henry and June: Come on children, let's get dressed Later there'll be time to rest Pull up your trousers, tuck in your shirt Tie your shoes, put on your skirt Put up your hair, pull up your socks Take your backpack and lunchbox Gumby: Take our hats and lock the door Skipping, hopping two, three, four Birds are singing in the tree They are whistling, so are we It's the best part of the day Time for us to laugh and play sophie: see this morning makes me super hungry. Now, coming up at number 3, is lunchtime, sung by tintin, he choose his song as his fave, because, he just loves giving his dog snowy dog food Tintin: The sun is high Up in the sky Now it's the middle of the day We'll stop our running and our play Snoopy snoopy snoopy snoop I smell lunch, I smell soup We shall all sit down and eat Peas and broccoli and beets Lunch time Munch time Nap time too Time to rest for me and you Lunch was yummy, Filled my tummy Now it's time to take a nap Take your teddy in your lap One and two and three and four Lay your mat on the floor Blanky cuddle, cuddley dee Napping time for you and me Lunch time Munch time Nap time too After lunch what shall we do Lunch time Munch time Nap time too After lunch there's lots to do The sun is high Up in the sky Now it's the middle of the day We'll stop our running and our play Snoopy snoopy snoopy snoop I smell lunch, I smell soup We shall all sit down and eat Peas and broccoli and beets Lunch time Munch time Nap time too After lunch what shall we do Lunch time Munch time Nap time too After lunch there's lots to do Sophie: that was fab Tintin, with number 3 in the nick countdown, now moving on to number 2 guys and girls, it’s called Alvin: we’ll tell you, it’s called, afternoon, we like it because... Simon: because we like having some spare time, but we don’t like cleaning Theodore: yeah, and this has Chris and pui as backup vocalists Alvin, Simon and theodore: The sun has slowly begun to set But night time hasn't arrived just yet It's that special time of day When I can relax or play I can go out to the park Watch the Robin and the lark While they're cleaning up their nest With very little time to rest I can walk down by the stream Lay down on the grass and dream Run and hide behind a tree One two three- can you see me? Alvin, Simon, theodore, Chris and Pui (The African-American siblings): In the afternoon I'm free Happy time for you and me So much to see so much to do Happy time for me and you Alvin, Simon and theodore: In the playground there's a swing Where I sit and swing and sing Up and up now look at me I can reach the canopy! The carousel spins round and round My feet can hardly touch the ground Whizzing down a winding slide Take my bicycle for a ride Alvin, Simon, theodore, Chris and Pui (The African-American siblings): In the afternoon I 'm free Happy time for you and me So much to see so much to do Happy time for me and you It's afternoon..afternoon It's afternoon.. La la la la..it's afternoon La la la la..afternoon It's afternoon Afternoon.. sophie: Hey Guys And Girls, things are hotting up now, at number 4 for morning song is Gumby, at number 3 it was lunchtime, then at number 2 is afternoon, and who’s at number 1? If so, take a look of the video Hello Everybody, I think it's time for the Super Music Friends Show Oh look, it's starting If you like CBeebies, clap your hands If you like CBeebies, stamp your feet If you like the Super Music Friends Show, sing out loud If you like the Super Music Friends Show, sway your arms It's Super Music Friends come on La (6x) And now, here they are with their own song rainy afternoon, here's Beetlejuice And Lydia Deetz! Justin and Sarah Jane (The Caucasian siblings): pa pa da da da da, da da da da da, pa pa da da da da, da da, da da Lydia Deetz: Afternoon has come and it's raining outside We better run, let's go home and hide Let's sit by the fire, drink some tea Lovely time for you and me Lydia Deetz, Justin and Sarah Jane (The Caucasian siblings): Maybe we'll go to the kitchen and bake Bread, biscuits or even a cake? Perhaps a fruit salad with apples and pears So many yummy things to prepare Beetlejuice: It's the afternoon and it's raining some more Lydia Deetz: Let's take some blocks and sit on the floor Beetlejuice: Let's build a train and drive over the tracks Over the bridge, and under and back! yeah! Lydia Deetz, Justin and Sarah Jane (The Caucasian siblings): Maybe we'll read a wonderful book? Let's open it up and take a look A book about daring Sarah Jane, Beetlejuice And Lydia Deetz: queens Beetlejuice, Lydia Deetz and Justin: and kings Beetlejuice, Lydia Deetz, Justin and Sarah Jane (The Caucasian siblings): And a magical dragon that dances and sings Lydia Deetz: Afternoon has come and it's raining again Let's play with our dolls and toy (with Justin and Sarah Jane (The Caucasian siblings) airplanes Beetlejuice: It's often fun to relax and stay inside Beetlejuice and Lydia Deetz: Where we can play and run and hide Justin and Sarah Jane (The Caucasian siblings): Pa pa da da da…. Yay! Listening and Dancing to Music is Awesome! Sophie: see! That’s cool! So here they are, the one and only, Beetlejuice And Lydia! (Everyone cheering) Beetlejuice: (evil laugh) hello everyone! lydia deetz: All the songs are cool and fab! So let’s sing them all! Beetlejuice: Starting off with the theme song! (Evil laugh) it’s showtime! (Sings) i’m The showbiz guy in all the world Lydia Deetz: (Sings) the goth girl and the greatest Beetlejuice: the black and white stripe suit really suits me, yeah Lydia Deetz: And May the haunt of my heart Beetlejuice: And Lydia Deetz is Here Lydia Deetz: (speaking) that’s me! (Giggles) Beetlejuice: And she’s pretty and black Beetlejuice And Lydia Deetz: we’re the most scariest, spookiest, hauntingness, ghostly, beetlejuice And babes! Yeah! Lydia Deetz: anyone heard of the Riverbottom Nightmare Band? you heard of it? So, Anyone wants to hear the song called the Riverbottom Nightmare Band? Audience: Yeah! Lydia Deetz: Okay! Let's sing together! (Song starts) Beetlejuice: We take what we want. We do anything that we wish. We got no respect. For animal birdy or fish. Lydia Deetz: The grass does not grow. On the places where we stop and stand. Beetlejuice And Lydia Deetz: River Bottom Nightmare Band. Lydia Deetz: We know we're a mess. Beetlejuice: But I does not like to be clean. Beetlejuice And Lydia Deetz: We don't brush our teeth. Lydia Deetz: 'Cause our toothache can help us stay mean. Beetlejuice: We don't wish to learn. Lydia Deetz: But we hate what we don't understand. Beetlejuice: River Bottom. Lydia Deetz: When you see us comin'. You better startin' runnin'. We're always startin' trouble. And we're happiest when things are outta hand. Beetlejuice And Lydia Deetz: Rivers are for boilin'. Parties are for spoilin'. We either like to sit and pout. Or else go out and terrorize our land. Beetlejuice: River Bottom Nightmare Band. Beetlejuice And Lydia Deetz: We laugh in your face. Lydia Deetz: Or we practice our growl and our sneer. Beetlejuice: We break up your place. Lydia Deetz: We are dangerous when we are near. Beetlejuice: And when we are done with our song. Lydia Deetz: Who will get the biggest hand? Who? Beetlejuice: River Bottom Nightmare Band! Beetlejuice And Lydia Deetz: River Bottom Nightmare Band! Beetlejuice: Thank you very much everybody! Lydia Deetz: now, next one is when we danced at the beach while singing day o, anyone heard of that? Beetlejuice: Day-o, day-o Daylight come and me wan' go home Lydia Deetz: Day, me say day, me say day, me say day Both: Me say day, me say day-o Daylight come and me wan' go home Beetlejuice: Work all night on a drink of rum Both: Daylight come and me wan' go home Beetlejuice: Stack banana 'til de mornin' come Both: Daylight come and me wan' go home Beetlejuice: Come, mister tally man, tally me banana Both: Daylight come and me wan' go home Beetlejuice: Come, mister tally man, tally me banana Both: Daylight come and me wan' go home Lydia Deetz: Lift six foot, seven foot, eight foot bunch Both: Daylight come and me wan' go home Lydia Deetz: Six foot, seven foot, eight foot bunch Both: Daylight come and me wan' go home Beetlejuice: Day, me say day-o Both: Daylight come and me wan' go home Beetlejuice: Day, me say day, me say day, me say day Both: Daylight come and me wan' go home Lydia Deetz: A beautiful bunch o' ripe banana Both: Daylight come and me wan' go home Lydia Deetz: Hide the deadly black tarantula Both: Daylight come and me wan' go home Beetlejuice: Lift six foot, seven foot, eight foot bunch Both: Daylight come and me wan' go home Lydia Deetz: Six foot, seven foot, eight foot bunch Both: Daylight come and me wan' go home Day, me say day-o Daylight come and me wan' go home Day, me say day, me say day, me say day Daylight come and me wan' go home Lydia Deetz: Come, mister tally man, tally me banana Both: Daylight come and me wan' go home Beetlejuice: Come, mister tally man, tally me banana Both: Daylight come and me wan' go home Beetlejuice: Day-o, day-o Both: Daylight come and me wan' go home Lydia Deetz: Day, me say day, me say day, me say day Me say day, me say day-o Both: Daylight come and me wan' go home beetlejuice: wow! That was cool Lydia Deetz: now this is my favourite song, when I was a kid, I took off my clothes to reveal my bra and underwear and played outside in the rain and took a bath outside beetlejuice: so, this song will have Lydia sing with me, let’s hear her sing in solo first, then duet Lydia Deetz: Deetz: Afternoon has come and it's raining outside We better run, let's go home and hide Let's sit by the fire, drink some tea Lovely time for you and me Maybe we'll go to the kitchen and bake Bread, biscuits or even a cake? Perhaps a fruit salad with apples and pears So many yummy things to prepare It's the afternoon and it's raining some more Let's take our blocks and sit on the floor Let's build a train and drive over the tracks Over the bridge, and under and back Maybe we'll read a wonderful book? Let's open it up and take a look A book about daring queens and kings And a magical dragon that dances and sings Afternoon has come and it's raining again Let's play with our dolls and toy airplanes It's often fun to relax and stay inside Where we can play and run and hide Pa pa da da da…. Beetlejuice: wow babes! that was an excellent song! Then let’s duet together! In baby tv style Justin and Sarah Jane (The Caucasian siblings): pa pa da da da da, da da da da da, pa pa da da da da, da da, da da Lydia Deetz: Afternoon has come and it's raining outside We better run, let's go home and hide Let's sit by the fire, drink some tea Lovely time for you and me Lydia Deetz, Justin and Sarah Jane (The Caucasian siblings): Maybe we'll go to the kitchen and bake Bread, biscuits or even a cake? Perhaps a fruit salad with apples and pears So many yummy things to prepare Beetlejuice: It's the afternoon and it's raining some more Lydia Deetz: Let's take some blocks and sit on the floor Beetlejuice: Let's build a train and drive over the tracks Over the bridge, and under and back! yeah! Lydia Deetz, Justin and Sarah Jane (The Caucasian siblings): Maybe we'll read a wonderful book? Let's open it up and take a look A book about daring Sarah Jane, Beetlejuice And Lydia Deetz: queens Beetlejuice, Lydia Deetz and Justin: and kings Beetlejuice, Lydia Deetz, Justin and Sarah Jane (The Caucasian siblings): And a magical dragon that dances and sings Lydia Deetz: Afternoon has come and it's raining again Let's play with our dolls and toy (with Justin and Sarah Jane (The Caucasian siblings) airplanes Beetlejuice: It's often fun to relax and stay inside Beetlejuice and Lydia Deetz: Where we can play and run and hide Justin and Sarah Jane (The Caucasian siblings): Pa pa da da da….